Shadow in the Night
by Sparktress1999
Summary: Set in 'Transformers Animated'. She was the hero of her town. When there were lives to be saved, she'd be there, when there were crimes in progress, she'd be there, and when robots went haywire, she'd even be there. But when new heroes show up, will she be out of a job, or will they welcome her as one of their own?


**Ok y'all here's a special treat; it's a little gift for my good friend on her birthday. HAPPY 17****th**_**Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen**_**! For her special day, I want all of you, my loyal readers to go to her page and wish her a special B-day!**

_My Dearest friend,_

_I don't think I'll ever forget,_

_That day when we first met_

_I didn't know you, _

_When you left that first review_

_But as time went on,_

_Of her I grew quite fond_

_Right off the bat,_

_I found out she loves her cat_

_Then I found out her passion to write,_

_Was as strong as her will to fight_

_We might not be exactly the same,_

_But to have it any other way would be a shame_

_One thing we have in common,_

_Is a little old planet named Cybertron_

_Our friends might think it addiction,_

_But we will continue to write our fanfiction_

_Autobots till the end, her and I,_

_And we will never let that spark die_

_We aren't from the same state,_

_But I know, we were brought together by fate_

_It's almost like it was meant to be,_

_The day that she met me_

_We might be a ways apart,_

_But she will always be my friend at heart_

_My dear friend Esperanza._

**Happy Birthday! Thanks for all your help, advice, and support. I hope your best friends know how lucky they are to have a friend like you, because, well, when it comes to friends, they don't come any better then you. Enjoy this birthday and your many more to come.**

** Yours Truly,**

**Sparktress1999**

Many years ago, a lone boy sat in a barn, messing with some different devices. The boy had always loved the stars, and often wondered, what could possibly be out there? At that particular moment, an earth shaking boom was heard. Curious, the boy looked out the open window beside him and looked up at the midnight sky. Suddenly, a large ball of fire came streaking into view and as it disappeared, a loud crash was heard, accompanied by the sound of tearing earth. The boy ran in the direction of the sound, desperate to know just what had rained down from the heavens.

He quickly reached the edge of the property, where a cloud of smoke was rising from a large, blunt object, which sat smoldering in the middle of a crater of freshly churned earth. When the dust cleared, the boy's eyes widened when he saw just what had fallen. He had now found himself staring into the face of a giant robotic head. The boy gasped, almost not believing what his eyes were telling him.

He didn't know where this gift had come from, but he knew it was his ticket to do something great with his life, and so, he did.

50 years later…..

That same boy had changed the fate of Detroit by changing their main manufacture of automobiles into that of robots.

His name was Issac Sumdac.

Professor Sumdac was walking through the halls of his own company. He was no longer the child he once was, for he now had a mustache, slight wrinkles, and long spiky black hair and one, jagged white stripe that glowed in the light. But he did still have his dark olive skin and his deep brown eyes, but now those eyes were filled with knowledge instead of childish curiosity.

The professor wasn't alone in the halls of his magnificent industry however, a large group of children as well as adults, followed closely behind him as he lead a tour of his large building.

"How did you get the idea to do all this Professor Sumdac?" a small boy blurted from the front of the crowd when the entire group had stopped moving.

"It was something I just sort of, stumbled upon." The professor answered carefully. He then smiled at the group and continued leading the tour. He had long ago decided to never tell a soul about where he really got the ideas and technology he needed to create his industry of robotics.

Just then, a small girl about seven years old with red pigtails, wearing an orange long sleeved dress with matching boots and had reddish brown eyes similar to the color of her hair, came running towards the group.

She was chasing after a small, robotic dog. In his mouth, the small robot carried a key card attached to a short, black necklace. He barked and wagged his tail happily as the girl chased him. The girl on the other hand, did not seem so happy about being in this game of keep-away.

"Sparkplug! Let go NOW!" The girl yelled in frustration as she tug-of-warred with the dog until he finally let go, causing her to fly back with card in her hand.

"Sorry dad." The girl muttered as she held the card in her hand.

"My apologize, children this is my daughter, Sari." The group now brought their attention back to the girl who now had pink gum all over her face.

"Sari, what do you say?" the professor leaded Sari to reply.

"Anybody got a pair of scissors?" she said, completely missing her father's hint. At that moment she managed to get the gum off her face and put it back in her mouth, which earned an outburst of Eww's from the crowd. She was then ushered away from the crowd by her personal Tutorbot.

The group continued their tour and from a window above they watched as men in huge plastic protection outfits give a liquid to a small insect. The insect suddenly started to grow at a rapid pace until it overwhelmed the entire lab below and started to attack the group and the professor.

Sari's POV

I really didn't want to leave or be alone with Tutorbot for that matter. I know my dad meant well, but it just made stuff worse. As Tutorbot got into a very boring talk about something, I heard a lot of shouting outside, so did what any logical person would do and went over to my windowsill.

Police cars were everywhere and in front of the factory! What dad or the workers do this time?! I started to leave so I could go and investigate, but just then, Sparkplug took my security card and ran off and out the door. I was fuming. This was the third time today he had pulled this stunt! When I get my card back, I'm gonna have my dad reprogram him.

I ran after Sparkplug and before I knew it we were outside. I didn't notice all the chaos around me. At this point I just wanted the dumb mutt to give me back my card. Just then, a small yellow car with a black racing stripe and a dark green army vehicle stopped right in front of me.

I froze as Sparkplug finally released the card and ran off. The green army truck suddenly spoke in the sweet, gentle voice that people used on dogs, "Hi little creature. My name's Bulkhead. Did you lose your owner bot?"

Normal POV

Sari let out a high pitched scream, obviously shocked and terrified by the truck that had just spoken to her.

Both cars suddenly went into reverse on instinct, the yellow one letting out a few startled honks. "That think must be armed with some kind of sonic weapon." BumbleBee said to his companion.

At that point Sari ran off screaming with arms waving franticly in the air. "I think it's scared," Bulkhead replied in an almost sad tone.

Then he drove off after her and called, "Don't worry little creature, I'm not going to hurt you!"

Sari kept running. Her eyes were closed tightly so she didn't see the tentacle in her path. She slammed into it and before she could do anything about it, the thing wrapped around her tightly and BumbleBee proclaimed, "But that thing might!"

She continued to struggle and scream as she was lifted into the air, but the creature only clasped her tighter. Optimus and Prowl pulled up beside Bulkhead and BumbleBee. "What is that thing?" Prowl asked as if his fellows would know the answer. Optimus replied, "Whatever it is, it needs our help. Autobots Transform!"

Before long, all for bots stood in their true forms. All the rescue works stared at these strange beings, their jaws hanging. Sari paused in her struggles and screams and looked down at the bots. Instantly she smiled and declared, "COOL," as she watched Optimus pull out is shiny, giant axe.

"Autobots Attack!" Optimus yelled before his battle mask slid over mouth. His axe glowed orange as he swung it a t the creature. At the same time Prowl leapt into the air as is own mask slid into place. He threw his shuriken at the beast, but they had no effect, just simply sank into the creatures squishy outsides.

At that moment, a shadow was seen leaping off a building and went sailing towards the creatures side. Before anyone could do or say anything, the tentacle holding Sari was suddenly dropping to the ground, with Sari slipping from its grasp.


End file.
